Mobile Suit Gundam: Heroes within the Sadden Dream
by karase04
Summary: When war has reach a point that soldiers are the minority, Gundams are made to replace them and give a certain side a key advantage.


**Mobile Suit Gundam 2220: Heroes within the Sadden Dream**

_In the year 2208 A.D, wars have escalated to nearly 70 of deaths around the world. Protesting and rioting soon after started within the four factions (North America, South America, Europe, and Asia) and all out chaos grew. To address the causalities of soldiers and civilians, a man brought up one single word that spark controversy throughout the world...GUNDAM! His plan was guarantee to cut 50-60 of the losses by saying that what 50 soldiers can achieve, one mobile suit and one pilot can also achieve, but much faster. This made the military very happy, but the citizens were still hesitant about the situation. To please the civilians, each faction made a promise to keep the fighting from any and all populated areas._

_12 years later..._

Episode One: The Gundams that took flight

"Wake up, we're late"

"Huh"

"I said WAKE UP, STUPID!"

A curvy 19yr old girl with medium black hair with purple highlights by the name of Rave just struck the once sleeping Antoine, a 20yr old with black dreadlocks in the forehead with a mini disc player that made him cry out in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" responded Antoine as he rubbed his forehead.

"Idiot, we're late for the briefing" answered the angered Rave.

Antoine looks at their digital clock on the counter by his bed as the clock rang 1pm over and over again. Rave starts to take off her pink tanktop with the smiley face on it as she quickly walks into their bathroom.

"What one do you hope to get?" asked Rave as she look at herself in the bathroom mirror as she put her hair into pigtails.

Antoine lifted himself up off the bed and sat at the end of it.

"Doesn't matter to me," replied Antoine, "I'll pilot whatever they give me."

Rave walks toward the bathtub and turns the hot water nozzle to the right as water comes down the faucet and into the tub below.

"I see," said Rave as she bent down to take off her Hello Kitty underwear, "I hope I get Zeta Gundam."

Antoine gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom as Rave dips one leg and then another into the water until she submerges her entire lower body under the warm feeling water. Antoine looks at himself in the mirror and smiles as he reaches for his red toothbrush.

"Then on second thought"

Rave turns her head towards him as he does so as well.

"Shut up and brush your teeth," responded Rave, knowing what he was going to say.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

New San Francisco Naval Base

Walking down a grayish white corridor were two figures, a man and a women. Both wore what seem to be white and blue military uniforms with the man wearing black tall boots, while the women wore white high heel shoes. The man had short silver hair and the woman's was blond. As they turn the corner, the woman lower her head towards her watch, which read 1:47pm.

"They're running late, Dante," responded the women.

"Sabrina," replied Dante in a frustrated tone, "you mean ANTOINE is late."

Sabrina quickly look up towards Dante, but he continue walking, but with a more quicken, yet angered pace. Sabrina lets out a deep breath and then shakes her head as she runs after him.

'You always dis...no...HATED him,' thought Sabrina as she caught up to Dante, 'after he saved that girl...that enemy soldier.'

Dante turn another corner and enter the briefing room, followed by Sabrina.

" Lt. Dante and Lt. Sabrina reporting in, CAPTAIN!" shouted both Dante and Sabrina as they came to attention and saluted.

"At ease," answered the captain, while she saluted back at them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On a silver and black motorcycle crossing the Bay bridge were Antoine with Rave holding on tightly with her arms around his waist and her head firmly pressed against his shoulder. He was moving in and out of traffic, coming close to causing many accidents as Rave quickly closes her eyes in terror.

"Are you crazy?" shouted Rave over all the honking and cursing towards them, "are you trying to get us killed?"

Antoine turn his head slightly and smile at her, which confuse her.

"Crazy?" answered Antoine in a crazed manner as his eyes began to widen, "NO!"

Rave open her eyes and look at Antoine's crazed expression, which made her more uneasy.

"Getting us killed?" though Antoine aloud, "that IS a possibility."

Suddenly, they start picking up speed as they turn at the exit and drove through a red light as two cars crash into one another, which made Rave turn and shout, "SORRY!"

"What time is it?" asked the crazed Antoine, "I NEED to KNOW?

"It's 1:58pm" replied the scared Rave reluctantly, "why?"

"Be...cause"

The motorcycle started picking up even more speed with Antoine leaning forward and Rave tightening her grip as she leans forward as well.

"Who's that?" asked the cadet to the security guard.

"Him" answered the tired guard as he pressed the gate button, "he's Lt. Antoine Marshall, one of the pilots of those damn robots you were talking about."

"PILOT?" responded the cadet shockingly as Antoine and Rave drove passed him, while waving to the guard.

" Antoine, STOP!" yelled Rave.

" Not yet" replied Antoine as he began to laugh, "it's all about timing."

"Timing?"

They continue riding through the base when Antoine saw Dante, Sabrina, and Captain Angel, a 27yr old woman with long black hair, walking out of a building and into the hangar bay.

" Rave, it's time" cried Antoine in bliss, "ohhhh...how it's time."

"What are you..."

Suddenly, Antoine hits the front brakes, while turning the motorcycle slightly. Which sent it spinning 360 degrees. This catches Sabrina's attention as she smiles and tries to get Dante to look, but he only glances at them for brief moment with a disgusted look on his face before entering the hangar.

"Get me off this crazy thing" cried Rave

"Okie dokie"

Without warning, Antoine grabs Rave's wrist and jumps off the motorcycle, which quickly hits the ground. Sabrina looks on in amazement as Antoine and Rave look like two angelic deities floating. Their hair flowing in the wind as the afternoon sun beams onto them as if coming from heaven itself. Before crashing to the ground below, realizing that they've only been in the air for less than a second.

"That was SO cool," shouted Sabrina happily as she ran to them.

Antoine got up and patted the dust off of him, while Rave, who was laying on her butt at the time, started to laugh as her hands began to twitch.

"Asking me the time was for THAT!" asked Rave as laughter change to anger.

"Timing is EVERYTHING!" answered Antoine, who crack an arrogant smile.

"Is it now," responded the angry Rave as she leap forward with her hands, now extended out.

Before Antoine had time to react, she began strangling him, which startle Sabrina.

" What did I tell you about your STUNTS!" yelled Rave to Antoine as he gasp for air, " you ARROGANT BAS..."

" Lt. Rave"

Suddenly, Sabrina stop everything she was doing and went to attention. While Rave dropped her death grip on Antoine and went into attention as well.

" Good evening, captain" responded Rave in a serious manner as she saluted.

"You're late again," replied Captain Angel as she saluted back, "you and Sabrina are to report to the hangar bay on the DOUBLE!"

"Yes, CAPTAIN!" answered both girls as they ran to the hangar bay.

Antoine started to sneak pass Captain Angel, but as he did, he started coughing.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Captain Angel as she turn and approach him.

"T-to the hangar bay, madame" responded Antoine, who pointed towards it.

" Get going then" said Captain Angel in a serious tone, " and don't be late again."

"Yes, madame Angel," replied Antoine as he ran to the hangar.

Captain Angel started giggling as she takes her time in following him.

'You're the only one that I allow to call me that,' thought Captain Angel to herself as she watch Antoine enter the hangar.

When she walk into the hangar, she could see the excitement in their faces, except Dante, who kept his composure.

" Get it out your systems," said Captain Angel, "I know you want to."

Without warning, Rave started jumping up and down, while screaming at the top of her lungs. For what stood in front of them was four gundams:

_**RX-178 Gundam Mark II**: Panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso; "movable frame" construction concept; Fixed armaments: 2 x beam sabers, 60mm 2-barrel vulcan pod mounted on head, and shield mounted on forearm._

_**MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam**: Panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso; waverider mode; Fixed armaments: 2 x 60mm vulcan gun mounted in head, 2 x 2-tube grenade launcher mounted in forearms, 2 x beam sabers, and shield mounted on forearm_

_**GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam**: 360 degree cockpit using Mobile Trace System and Core Lander; Fixed Armaments: 2 x vulcan gun mounted in head, 2 x beam swords, 4 x shining shot mounted on forearm, Shining Finger, and Shining Finger Sword._

_**ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam**: standard cockpit in torso; Phase Shift (PS) armor; HiMAT mode; Fixed Armaments: 2 x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabers, 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS mounted on head, 2 x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, 2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, and shield mounted on left arm._

"Amazing," responded Sabrina as tears fell from her eyes, "simply amazing."

Dante just look at the gundams with an apathetic expression, before gazing his eyes on Antoine.

" No witty comment?" asked Dante to Antoine in a sarcastic manner.

Before Antoine had the chance to respond, a mysterious man appeared from out of the shadows. He was wearing a black leather trenchcoat with sunglasses covering his eyes.

" The time for talking is done," said the man as he approach Captain Angel, "prepare them for the exercise."

" Exercise?" replied Antoine curiously

" Due to you being late," answered Sabrina, " you and Rave missed the briefing."

" I see," replied Antoine seriously, " and who's this guy?"

The man stopped right next to the captain and took off his sunglasses, shocking both Rave and Antoine.

" My name, lieutenant," responded the man as one red and blue eye stare at him, " is Victor...Victor Kane."

Antoine kept getting an uneasy feeling from Victor that he couldn't explain, the more he stare into his eyes, which seem to show only emptiness.

" Anyways," said Captain Angel, who tried changing the current mood, " I'll go over what was said in the briefing again as well as tell the four of you, which gundam you'll be receiving."

" Yes, CAPTAIN!" shouted the four.

" Today, you'll be testing the first of what is to be many series of mobile suits. You've been chosen to test as well as pilot these four mobile suits in combat, " said Captain Angel as she walked up to the four pilots one at a time, " your FIRST exercise is to face one another in NON-lethal combat to truly test out these mobile suits as well as FORCE you to adjust to piloting them quickly."

" The first exercise will take place on a island near our location," responded Victor seriously, "and now to assign a gundam."

" Dante, we are assigning you the Shining gundam, due to your exceptional melee skills."

"Thank you, captain," answered Dante as a slight smirk appeared on his face.

" Sabrina, we're assigning you the Gundam MK.II, due to your average skills in all areas."

' AVERAGE SKILLS,' thought Sabrina as she force a smile, 'you try going through hell for 6 months."

" Rave, we have decided to assign you Zeta Gundam, due to you being the only one to ACE the simulators in less than 3 minutes."

" I won't let you down, captain," responded Rave as she crack the biggest smile imaginable.

Suddenly, Victor approach Antoine and put his sunglasses back on and smile.

" Leaving YOU with Freedom gundam," said Victor arrogantly, " someone who's always late can't possibly handle such a mobile SUIT!"

Dante started to gaze at Antoine and smile at his angry expression towards Victor's comment.

" Shut up," responded Antoine, "didn't you say the talking is done."

Victor becomes enrage by his words when Captain Angel informs them to suit up. The four leave with Rave and Sabrina approaching Antoine about what just happen.

" That man's eyes," responded Antoine, "make him dangerous."

' Dangerous?' thought Rave, ' what would make him think that?'

Ten Minutes Later

The four approach Captain Angel and Victor, but this time, sporting their pilot suits. Sabrina's was a pink and white suit with a all pink helmet, while Dante still remain in his military uniform. Rave's was a violet suit with a white helmet and Antoine's was a white suit with a gold helmet.

" Now is the time to show us what you got," shouted the captain to the four, " TO YOUR GUNDAM!"

The four ran to their respective gundam as the roof of the hangar started to open up. Rave was the first to reach her gundam as she climb up the steps and jump into the cockpit.

" This is how it feels to be in a REAL one," replied Rave as she scan through the monitors for all possible functions.

Second is Dante, who gets into the core lander as it flies towards Shining gundam and then docks from behind it. He starts grunting as his red and black pilot suit is tightly applied onto him. After a minute or so passes, he quickly gets use to the mobile trace system by performing a jab and then an uppercut.

Third is Sabrina, who is quickly reminded of the simulators and how she barely pass them all as she stares at the monitor and controls of the Mark II.

' It lacks proper armor,' thought Sabrina sadly, ' I'll just have to make use of it's mobility.'

Last was Antoine, who just look at the monitor and search through every option and sub-option and came to a shocking discovery. That the mobile suit that he was piloting was nuclear-powered.

" All pilots prepare for launch," said Captain Angel through their radio frequencies.

Suddenly, the four slowly moved their gundams one at a time to the far end of the hangar, while trying to stay out of each others' way.

" MOVE OUT THE WAY!" yelled Antoine through his com.

Rave, Sabrina, and Dante stop as Antoine pulls both control handles forward and presses his foot on the pedal, sending Freedom dashing forward and about to crash through the wall. He grabs a beam saber store in Freedom's hip for the right hand to carry. Both of Freedom's arms are extended behind it as he starts turning Freedom 90 degrees to where the beam saber is cutting through the concrete ground.

" What are you doing?" responded Rave to Antoine, " you're about to crash."

" It's all about TIMING!"

Antoine lunges at the wall with the beam saber, cutting through it like a piece of paper while in the process, flipping Freedom upside down.

" Ahhhhhhh!"

Both of Freedom's rail cannons unfold underneath the hips and fires towards the slashed wall. Causing a minor explosion, sending the debris flying into the sea, and shocking Rave and Sabrina.

" Will you be able to do that to me," said Dante arrogantly to Antoine, " THAT is your TRUE TEST!"

Dante in Shining gundam charges Antoine in Freedom gundam, but as he reaches him, Antoine flips to his back facing Shining gundam and dashes out the opening, into the very sky.

" ANTOINE!" responded Dante angrily as he approach the opening.

" I guess it'll be you and me," said Rave to Sabrina.

Rave use her thrusters to lift her high into the air as Sabrina did so as well. Suddenly, Zeta gundam went into waverider form and soared out the hangar, through the roof.

' This isn't even fair,' thought Sabrina as she lifted out of the hangar.

" This should be interesting," responded Victor to Angel as he slowly walked out the hangar.

" Indeed," replied Captain Angel as she followed close behind.

Freedom gundam stopped 20ft away from the hangar when Antoine realizes that Shining gundam wasn't meant for air combat. Shining gundam stands at the edge of a cliff, when Dante sees a small piece of land nearby. He jumps down, while using his thrusters to slow his fall. The second he lands, he quickly turns and faces Freedom, firing both machine cannons mounted on the main body. Antoine quickly reacts by evading and then grabbing for the second beam saber on Freedom's opposite hip.

" Is that the best you can do," shouted Antoine as Freedom dashed toward Shining gundam with both arms extended behind it.

Dante began to laugh as Shining gundam move its right leg back and bent down slightly, with its right arm slowly pulling back as well as right hand beginning to glow.

" SHINING..."

_**Episode Two Preview**:_

_As their first exercise intensifies, three unidentified mobile suits fast approach their location in an attempt to destroy them before they become a problem._

_**Next episode: Ambush from within the Crying Heavens**_


End file.
